With the development of Internet technology, on-demand transportation services, such as online taxi hailing services, have become more and more popular. The demand for transportation services may be large in traffic peak period, whereas in idle period, the demand may be small. Under some situations, it may be difficult to meet the demand for transportation services efficiently.